1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry becomes more highly developed, integration density of semiconductor memory devices gradually increases. Integration density of semiconductor memory devices may act as an important factor that influences costs of the semiconductor memory devices. The higher the integration density of the semiconductor memory devices, the lower the cost.
In general, the integration density of two dimensional semiconductor memory devices (e.g., planar semiconductor memory devices) may be determined by a planar area that a unit cell of the semiconductor memory devices occupies. Accordingly, the integration density of the semiconductor memory devices may be affected by a process technology for forming fine and small patterns. However, realizing fine patterns in two dimensional semiconductor memory devices may result in increasing manufacturing costs and/or high priced apparatuses. Therefore, there may be some limitations in increasing the integration density of the two dimensional semiconductor memory devices. Three dimensional semiconductor devices including memory cells arranged in a three dimensional array have been proposed to increase integration density.